Brain Defect
by Miz Predictable
Summary: Dr. House and his team of diagnostitions are the best in the state, but what happens when one of them becomes the victim?
1. Admittance

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HOUSE OR ANY OTHER CHARACTER, SO DON'T SUE ME, BUT I WISH I OWNED CHASE…**_

_**A/N: HEY PPLZ, THIS IS MY FIRST HOUSE FANFIC, SO GO EASY ON ME. REVEIWS ARE MOST WELCOME, AS IS CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM, FLAMES WILL BE SNUFFED ENTIRELY. THANK YOU, PLZ COME AGAIN.**_

_**SUMMARY: HOUSE AND HIS DIAGNOSTIC TEAM ARE WELL KNOWN, AND ARE GOOD AT THEIR JOBS. WHAT HAPPENS WHEN ONE OF THE TEAM BECOMES THE VICTIM?**_

**BRAIN DEFECT.**

****

**PROLOUGE **

Dr. Chase was bored. So incredibly _bored_. But he wasn't the only one. The feeling was mutual as he and his two colleges, Dr. Cameron and Dr. Foreman sat in diagnostics waiting for their boss, Gregory House, who was late, _again_.

Dr. Foreman turned the page of the newspaper he was reading, and shifted his legs, so they were resting on the tabletop, and Allison Cameron sighed.

_Boring._

Chase consulted his watch and tossed a tennis ball into the air and Dr. Foreman tossed the paper aside, finally sick of reading about the horse that got hit by a semi.

"Where the hell is House!" it was more of a demand than an inquiry.

"Oh hush my little duckling, daddy's here," Gregory House said with mock reassurance as he hobbled through the door.

Eric Foreman rolled his eyes as the older doctor brushed past, toward the bench, and to his savior, coffee.

"You're late House," Robert said in a bored tone.

House gave Chase an amused look.

"Well done Robbie! Our little baby knows how to tell the time! You get a gold star!"

Foreman coughed.

"Where have you been anyway, House?" Cameron asked in a soft voice.

"I'm hiding from mommy, she's very angry at the moment. God knows why," he muttered as he took a sip of the hot liquid.

Allison smiled as the woman in the doorway, that House somehow failed to notice, crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her shoes silently.

"Ahem,"

The sudden noise startled the Nephrologist, and he jumped, spilling coffee down his front.

"That was my best shir—Dr. Cuddy! You're looking radiant today! New outfit, Shoes? Oh! Have you lost weight?"

The woman rolled her eyes and paid no mind to the man's compliments, knowing them to be a part of his snide humor.

"_Dr_. House, you were due in the clinic over an hour ago! Where have you been?" she asked.

"I was late, the traffics a bitch!" he complained.

Cuddy cocked an eyebrow. She obviously didn't believe him.

"Okay, okay. I slept in. happy?" he caved.

Lisa Cuddy shook her head. "No, I'm not. I want you to get own to the clinic, _now_, or your ass will be on the sidewalk!" She threatened, looking fierce.

"Aww, but _mom_ I don't wanna!" he whined, sounding very much like a two year old, which was his goal.

She rolled her eyes again. "You owe me six clinic hours! _Six_! Tomorrow, first thing, I want you in the clinic!"

"Okay, can you close the door on your way out?" Lisa glared at him but did as he asked, and as she turned her back to him, he crossed his eyes and poked his tongue out at her.

"House, you can be so unbelievably immature," Cameron muttered.

House tutted. "So young and naïve, when will you children learn?"

Chase yawned loudly, his eyelids drooping.

"I'm sorry Dr. Chase, are we boring you?"

"No, I'm just a little tired" the Australian doctor yawned again.

House poked the boy with his cane. "Late night?"

Chase nodded an affirmative. "I guess,"

Suddenly thirsty, Chase stood and walked slowly over to the bench. Loosing balance, he gripped the counter, and moved his hand fumbling about, as a blind person would feel for their cane.

"Dr. Chase, are you alright?" Allison asked, standing up.

The blonde Aussie closed his eyes and took a deep breath as a tendril of blood snaked out from his nostril and pooled above his lip.

"Chase?" Dr. Foreman stood also.

Robert's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he tilted sideways, knocking various items off the countertop, before landing on the ground, unconscious.

**CHAPTER ONE: ADDMITTED**

"Dr. Chase? Robert…"

The voice that came was gentle, fading in and out, like a badly tuned radio. Robert remained still, willing the noise to go away.

"CHASE!"

The next voice was gravelly and abrupt, and he had no doubt in his mind that the voice that had just spoken belonged to House, as his blue-green eyes fluttered open and looked around. He was in House's office, lying on his couch.

"Wha-what happened?" Robert inquired, trying to sit up. Allison placed a hand on his chest and pushed him down gently.

"You need to relax Robert, you blacked out," she said, pushing his blonde hair away from his face in an almost loving kind of way.

Chase squeezed his eyes shut as excruciating pain exploded in his skull.

He winced, bringing a hand to his eyes to wipe the tears that were sliding down his cheeks, much to his embarrassment.

Dr. House gripped the young doctor's face and looked at him with calculating blue eyes.

He then reached into his pocket, pulled out a penlight, and turning it on, shining it in Chase's eyes .

The man pulled back, and cried out as he jarred his neck. Blinking profusely, he slid further down into the leather couch, feeling cool, feminine hands grasp his sweaty ones.

"Pupils are of unequal size," House said after a moment.

Cameron looked up at House with a look of concern etched on her face.

"What do we do?" she asked, her voice wavering.

Greg thought for a moment.

"Admit him. I need to talk to Uncle Wilson."

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"So you think I could help Dr. Chase?" Dr. James Wilson asked skeptically, with an eyebrow cocked, as House stood in the doorway of his office, twirling his cane in his fingers.

"I'm saying, you may be able to help. He had a nosebleed and photosensitivity. It could be neurological."

Wilson gave Greg a confused look. "House, I'm an Oncologist, not a Neurologist. Ask Foreman, I can't help you,"

House rolled his eyes.

"James, buddy ol' pal. I was asking if you could help, indirectly, by going to Cuddy, and telling her I can't do clinic hours because of my busy schedule.

James laughed.

"House, go away. I'm busy. Go see Cuddy yourself,"

House look hurt, but it was an act and this, Wilson knew.

"I come here for your support, our youngest duckling is very sick, and you don't care? Instead you send me off to the evil stepmother, so she can tell me that I can't fix my baby? Shame on you Wilson I'm not your friend anymore!"

He laughed again.

"Fuck off House, I have work to do," the Oncologist said, pulling a patients file from the drawer.

"James Wilson watch your language!"

But House returned the laugh, then limped off to Cuddy's office.

As usual, he just barged in without knocking, but by now the hospital administrator was used to that and didn't even flinch when the door slammed open, indicating the arrival of her favorite doctor of all time, House.

"What do you want Greg?" she asked in a bored tone, peering at him over the top of her glasses.

He dropped his cane to the floor and took a seat in front of her desk.

"I need you to take me off clinic duty," he said simply. Not a question, or a demand.

She smiled at him. "And why is that, House?"

He returned the smile with a sarcastic one and answered: "Much as I'd love to see little kiddies that have strange objects in crazy places, and treat snotty noses, I have a very important case that me and my team have just started on. It requires all our efforts, seeing as our patient is a very young and important man,"

Cuddy raised an eyebrow. "Who might this young and important man be?" she asked, thinking the man before was again, pulling one over.

"Chase," he said simply.

Her deep blue eyes widened at this.

"Chase? Dr. Chase? _Our_ Dr. Chase?" she asked, wondering if she heard right.

Greg nodded.

"What happened?" she inquired, taking her glasses off and setting them down on her desk.

"He blacked out, this morning. When he woke up his pupils were unequal, and he had sensitivity to light. I admitted him,"

Cuddy nodded. "Okay, you're off the hook, for now at least. Look after him, he's the best intensivist we have,"

House left.

_**Diagnostics, 1 hour later:**_

"So what do we have so far kids?" House asked, tapping the whiteboard with his cane.

"Droopy eyelids and apparent double vision," Cameron piped up.

"Nosebleed, loss of consciousness," Foreman added.

"Yes, yes, what about _after_ he came to?" Greg inquired.

There was silence.

"Severe sudden headache, stiff neck and photosensitivity," House answered for them, as he wrote the remaining symptoms on the board. "What does that tell us?"

Foreman shrugged. "Maybe he's hung-over?"

Allison's pager went off. She stared at it for a moment then looked up.

"It doesn't matter at the moment. He's seizing"…

_**Hope you liked the first chapter of my first House fanfic. Please review; I'd really appreciate it!**_

_**: Cheers:**_


	2. New Symptoms

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HOUSE OR ANY OTHER CHARACTER, SO DON'T SUE ME, BUT I WISH I OWNED CHASE…**_

_**A/N: ANOTHER DAY, ANOTHER CHAPTER, ENJOY!**_

_**SUMMARY: HOUSE AND HIS DIAGNOSTIC TEAM ARE WELL KNOWN, AND ARE GOOD AT THEIR JOBS. WHAT HAPPENS WHEN ONE OF THE TEAM BECOMES THE VICTIM?**_

**BRAIN DEFECT.**

****

**CHAPTER TWO: NEW SYMPTOMS**

****

Robert's heart rate was going off as House, Foreman and Cameron entered the patient's room.

"Dr. Cameron, could you hold him? I need to get his heart rate back to normal!"

Allison gripped her friend's convulsing form as Eric administered a drug.

"C'mon Chase, calm down," Allison cooed, stroking Robert's pale forehead.

Soon, the violently seizure ceased, and Chase went completely limp as his heart rate decreased to its norm.

Dr. Cameron took a shaky breath, and wiped her face of the tears of concern that had feel during the seizure.

She then took a sample of blood, and looked at House, who glared at her and motioned for her to follow him out of the room.

"Dr. Cameron, you need to keep a clear head on this one, as of now, he is just a plain old patient,"

Allison again wiped at the tears.

"He's not though, House, he's a friend and a college and I'm worried about him? Aren't you?" she asked.

House thought for a moment.

"I'm to lazy to care," he said, giving her a stupid smile.

She gasped, and took a step backward.

"You're a bastard House," she said, stalking away as Foreman approached.

"What's her problem?" the black doctor asked.

"I dunno," he said looking shocked. "Maybe it's just one of those girly things, like a crush maybe,"

Eric frowned. "A crush?" he asked, confused.

"I was telling our pretty little princess that I couldn't be bothered to care about Chase and she got huffy and stormed off. She called me names,"

House added a little sniffle to this little endnote, and then decided to stop, because the look on Foreman's face told House, he meant business.

"You don't say things like that to a girl, she's become attached to Chase, possibly more than she should, but that's not the point. The point is, she's probably feeling scared and alone at the moment, because a friend's life is in danger. She just needs to be reassured," he explained.

"Well that's great Foreman, nice of you to volunteer, now excuse me, the little boy's room calls,"

"Uh-uh, House, you made her feel like shit, you have to fix it. She's probably in pathology looking at Chase's blood sample, I suggest you go down there and throw yourself at Cameron's feet, begging for forgiveness," Eric chuckled at the look on his bosses face.

"That means I have to get my pant's dirty! Good thing your doing my laundry this week Foreman." And

with that last snide comment, he limped toward Pathology and his impending doom.

OoOoOoOoOoO 

"What do you want House?" Allison snapped, giving him an icy glare through puffy eyes.

House shivered. "Brrrr, is it just more or did it get a little colder in here?"

Dr. Cameron ignored his sarcastic comment and went back looking through the microscope.

There was a minute's silence as Allison peered at the sample, not really seeing. She knew she shouldn't be feeling this way: it was Chase. A friend. A _college_.

But yet it was a feeling she couldn't shake. For the past few weeks, every time she was around the attractive Australian doctor, her stomach would tie itself in knots and she stutter and fumble and get a wave of tingles flying through her body at even the slightest contact.

And now his life was on the line, and she was _scared_.

"Cameron, you can't let a little crush impair your judgment," he blurted.

_Shit_, she thought. _He's figured it out. _

"Go away House, I'm busy," she muttered adjusting the magnification on the microscope.

"I'm sorry," he said sarcastically.

She looked up at him again.

"Oh wow House, you sincerity astounds me," she said flatly.

House chuckled.

She glared at him, and she looked pissed.

"You are a miserable old bastard, House, and because you are miserable, you have to make everyone else miserable. Now get the hell out,"

Greg winced; he'd really stuck his foot in it this time.

"Geez, touchy much?" he muttered exiting pathology, letting his immunologist get back to work.

Barely an hour later, the three sat, once again, in diagnostics, silent, contemplating a diagnosis.

"We have three new symptoms," House said finally, after a comfortable silence.

"Seizing, nausea and vomiting."

Cameron frowned. "When did that happen?" she asked, in a worried tone.

"Half an hour ago, I went to see him and he hurled, all over my sneakers," House said the last part in a whining childish voice.

"My god, he went to see a patient, what is the world coming to?" Foreman had a look of pretend shock on his face.

"Well we know it's not a hangover, from the seizing. Its must be something else," Cameron said.

"Drugs?" Foreman said.

Allison gasped. "He wouldn't!"

House shook his head. "Tox screen came back negative, our little wombat isn't doing drugs,"

House thought for a moment.

"Well so far, most symptoms have been neurological. What was his blood pressure last time you checked?"

"Ninety over sixty," Foreman replied.

Greg chewed his lip and sighed. "C'mon kids, what could cause double vision, seizing, stiff necks and headaches?"

"Encephalitis?" Allison suggested.

"No fever," Eric countered. "What about and infection?"

House shook his head. "No, his white count isn't high enough to be an infection. It's still within range. Next?"

"What about viral or bacterial meningitis?"

"No rash. For now lets go with neurological, it's more interesting. Get a CT scan and a contrast MRI.

I'm going to lunch."

_**That was chapter two people; I hope you liked! Review's r most welcome! CHEERZ! **_

**_oh and sorry about the shortness._**


	3. The Dangers of MRI

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HOUSE OR ANY OTHER CHARACTER, SO DON'T SUE ME, BUT I WISH I OWNED CHASE…**_

_**A/N: ANOTHER DAY, ANOTHER CHAPTER, ENJOY!**_

_**SUMMARY: HOUSE AND HIS DIAGNOSTIC TEAM ARE WELL KNOWN, AND ARE GOOD AT THEIR JOBS. WHAT HAPPENS WHEN ONE OF THE TEAM BECOMES THE VICTIM?**_

**BRAIN DEFECT.**

****

**CHAPTER THREE: THE DANGERS OF MRI.**

Robert opened his eyes slowly, careful not to do things to suddenly, because he knew that he was in a delicate situation.

He looked around the room and smiled when he saw Cameron's back turned to him, bustling about with IV bags and such. He was glad it was she and not Foreman or House.

"Hey," he whispered hoarsely, which caused Allison to jump and let out a surprised squeak.

"Chase! You're awake!" she said, sitting on the edge of his bed.

He smiled again, as she stroked his cheek gently.

"Are you alright Allison? It looks like you've been crying." Robert asked.

How right he was, but she didn't want him to know that.

"Allergies," she lied. "You up to a wheelchair?"

"What for?" he asked.

"We have to get you an contrast MRI, so we can figure out what's wrong with you. We have to do the whole Gadolinium thing, light you up like a Christmas tree,"

Chase nodded and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Once settled in the chair, Dr. Cameron threw a blanket on his lap and wheeled him out of the room and down the hall.

Once in the room, Dr. Foreman injected Robert with Gadolinium, and he was on his way into the tunnel.

He took a deep breath and remained as still as possible as the machine clicked and whirred noisily around him.

Now he knew how the patients felt.

At that particular point in time, his claustrophobia was getting the best of him, and he could feel the gadolinium pulsing through his veins, constricting his lungs.

"Robert, are you okay in there?" Foreman asked.

Chase was beginning to panic, his lungs refused to work.

"Can't…breathe…" he gasped, clutching at his chest, trying desperately to get his lungs to obey the messages that his brain was screaming.

His vision went grey around the edges, as the bed came sliding out of the tunnel.

Cameron, he saw, was white as a sheet as she tilted his head back and felt around his throat.

"We need to intubate! Push three cc's of Adaban!" She called. Foreman did so then ran out of his line of vision and returned with a tube and a clamp, so he could feed Chase oxygen directly.

Robert's vision was fading completely, and he was growing light headed, he knew he was about to loose consciousness. He knew he was dying.

"His lips are cyanotic, he's not breathing!" Cameron panicked.

At that second her mind went blank.

"Allison, you need to perform a tracheotomy! Were loosing him!"

Allison took a deep breath and quickly snapped a pair of rubber gloves on, before snatching up a scalpel.

She made an incision in his throat; her stomach churning as the blood spurted out, running warm on her fingers.

This wasn't just any patient. She was absolutely terrified that she was going to loose him.

Foreman inserted the tube into the incision and attached the oxygen bag, just in time. He was going to be okay. For now.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"Well, how were we supposed to know that he is allergic to gadolinium?" Cameron shrieked, as House had called her up to his office.

"You should have found out! You almost killed him!"

Allison let out a tiny cough as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Oh god, don't get all emotional on me Cameron, I'm not going to take back what I said, and I'm not gonna feel guilty."

The next sound was the sound of a hand hitting an unshaven face. _Hard_.

Allison didn't even bother to let the shocked look on her bosses face sink in, she was out the door running towards Chase's room, quicker than it took for House to blink.

She closed the sliding door of his room and locked it before drawing the blinds and letting the room sink into semi-darkness.

She slumped down on one of the chairs at the end of the room, and began to sob.

"I'm sorry Chase, I almost killed you, what kind of friend am I? Oh Jesus…"

She cried, but Robert couldn't hear, or at least she thought he couldn't.

"It wasn't your fault," he croaked, so softly that she almost didn't hear.

She shot up fast and fiercely wiped the tears away.

Allison nodded.

"Yes it was, I should have checked your history! I had no idea you were allergic to gadolinium!"

Chase gave a hoarse chuckle. "Neither did I! But I trust you, and you kept me alive,"

Dr. Cameron took a shaky breath. "I made you bleed," she whispered, tears now silently falling.

Chase tilted his head curiously.

"Why do you care so much?" he asked

Allison hesitated for a moment.

"I've already lost someone I care about in this lifetime, I don't wanna loose another one," she replied softly.

There was a silence then:

"Come here, Ally," Chase said softly. He had never called her that before; she walked slowly over to him and fell sobbing again, in his open arms.

He wrapped his arms as tightly as he could around Allison's small trembling frame, and tried to soothe her as she poured her heart out to him.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"So another contrast MRI is out of the questions, what are our options?"

Foreman thought for a moment.

"CT scan and Lumbar puncture," he said off the top of his head, while simultaneously tapping a ballpoint pen on the tabletop.

House nodded.

"Very good Dr. Foreman, run along now get the CT scan first and then do the CSF, make sure the pretty one is there to hold our wombat's hand.

Foreman smirked and exited.

When he arrived at Chase's room he discovered that the blinds were drawn and the door locked shut.

He rolled his eyes, he knew Cameron would be in there; she wasn't anywhere else.

He took out the key for the door, momentarily fumbled with the lock and slid the door open, shocked to see Cameron sobbing in Chase's arms, while he gently rubbed her back and whispered reassurances into her ear.

"Cam, are you okay?" Foreman whispered. She didn't answer.

"She thinks it's her fault," Chase rasped.

Foreman sighed. "Cameron, we need to get him a CT scan and a Lumbar puncture,"

Robert gulped, he'd given spinal taps before, it wasn't pleasant to do, he doubted it would be much better being on the receiving end of one.

Allison stood up and wiped her red, swollen eyes.

"Uh okay," she said in a shaky soft voice, readying Chase for another trip.

_**Again, sorry 4 the shortness, u pplz know what to do. REVIEW PLZ!**_

_**Hope u enjoyed! Cheerz!**_


	4. Computerized Tomography and a Spinaltap

**_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HOUSE OR ANY OTHER CHARACTER, SO DON'T SUE ME, BUT I WISH I OWNED CHASE…_**

_**A/N: ANOTHER DAY, ANOTHER CHAPTER, ENJOY!**_

_**SUMMARY: HOUSE AND HIS DIAGNOSTIC TEAM ARE WELL KNOWN, AND ARE GOOD AT THEIR JOBS. WHAT HAPPENS WHEN ONE OF THE TEAM BECOMES THE VICTIM?**_

**BRAIN DEFECT.**

****

**CHAPTER FOUR: COMPUTERIZED TOMOGRAPHY AND A SPINALTAP **

Allison Cameron was never one to get attached to colleges, but it had happened. After she lost her husband in med school, she thought she'd never be able to fall for anyone ever, until she met House.

He was somebody that could relate to her, though nobody knew. Broken and miserable, hiding from what they felt, Allison had just been better at hiding it.

She was still scared; Although Foreman had successfully found a contrast dye that Chase wasn't allergic to,

Allison was as always, overly concerned.

Robert may have convinced her that his reaction to the gadolinium wasn't her fault, but what if it happened again, would he forgive her?

Would he be able to forgive her?

Dr. Cameron shook her head to dispel the thoughts, and went back to concentrating on the image before her.

As the mechanical arm moved slowly around Chase's head, Allison sighed, and took a sip of her coffee.

"You okay Cameron?" Foreman asked.

Allison nodded. "Yeah, I'm just concerned, he's a friend and I don't want to loose him."

There was a moment of silence.

"Is he just a friend to you though?" The black doctor inquired.

Allison felt her cheeks burning; her face had turned a rather brilliant shade of magenta.

Eric chuckled.

"Someone's got a crush on wombat boy," he whispered in a mocking tone.

Dr. Cameron's eyes widened and she turned to the microphone to make sure it was turned off.

Foreman snorted and Allison giggled, despite the situation.

"It's better than having a crush on House, he's old enough to be your father!"

"Mmmm," was the reply, Allison was busy looking at the dark spot that had appeared on the screen.

**OoOoOoOo**

Allison and Eric burst into the conference room, where House was furiously tapping away at the controls on his game boy.

"Damn," he muttered as the music of a game over rang through the room.

He looked up at his two eldest ducklings, who had just barged in and frowned.

"Did you find something?"

Allison nodded vigorously and walked over the light board to switch it on.

Eric slid the X-ray's into the slots and the three stood, scrutinizing the images for several minutes.

"Dark spot, right here," Foreman pointed out, tapping the picture.

"Racist," House muttered, leaning in closer.

Eric ignored this comment.

"You done the tap yet?" he asked.

Allison shook her head. "No, we wanted to come straight here to show you the X-ray's,"

House nodded and sent his minions on their way, before getting up and hobbling to the phone.

He dialed a number and when a nurse on the other end picked up, he spoke before she even had a chance to say hello.

"Could you please send Dr. Wilson from the Oncology department to the diagnostics room on the fourth floor? Tell him Greg House needs a consult."

**OoOoOoOo **

"House, I specialize in cancerous growths, why are you asking me for help still?"

Wilson asked, barging in.

"Look at the X-rays Wilson," House countered in a bored tone as he walked the dog with his yo-yo.

The oncologist studied the images for a few moments and turned back to the Nephrologist.

"What am I supposed to be looking at?" James asked.

"Upper right hemisphere, there's a dark spot."

Wilson looked harder. "I see. And you think this could be a cancerous growth?"

Greg nodded.

"Well it's possible, but it could just be background noise,"

"No, it's definitely something,"

**OoOoOoOo**

Allison sat by Chase's side as Dr. Foreman readied the needles for the spinal tap.

Robert was growing anxious, so the best that Dr. Cameron could do was hold his hand and talk to him.

"Its okay Chase, it won't take long,"

Robert nodded. "I know, but I also know that it's gonna bloody hurt,"

"Unfortunately, yes it will, but I'll be here, and I won't leave your side,"

The Aussie smiled. He appreciated her caring for him, maybe a little more than he should, but she was so pretty and so sweet, it was hard for him not to think of her in that way.

"Alright Dr. Chase, I'm going to numb the site, then I'll begin the extraction of the spinal fluid."

He understood. Eric slowly pushed the tip of the needle into his lower back and administered the anesthetic, but it was far from over.

Dr. Forman picked up the larger needle and took a deep breath. Allison saw that he was about to insert this needle and gripped Roberts hand tighter.

"Okay Chase, take a deep breath and concentrate on something that will calm you down." Dr. Cameron said. His vision remained focused on her face.

The next thing he felt was an excruciating throbbing/stabbing pain at the small of his back and he gasped in pain, gripping the pillow and Allison's hand tighter than necessary.

"Its okay Robert, its okay. Shhh," she cooed, wiping his tears away with a manicured hand.

He felt he was being weak, so he bit back the tears and chewed painfully on his lip.

The needle was extracted and he let himself go limp.

"There you go Chase, it's all over," Cameron said, patting his hand as Eric patched him up.

"Dr. Cameron, take this to pathology and see what you can come up with," he handed her the sample.

She nodded and exited the room, leaving the two men to converse.

"So, you feeling any better?" Eric asked casually as he discarded the needles.

"The morphine's taken the pain away, so I guess I'm doing good," Robert replied.

"That's good. I saw that you were staring at Cameron through that whole thing," Dr. Foreman pointed out.

"What's your point Foreman?"

"She's cute, I think you should go for it,"

_Damn the black man's perceptiveness._

Robert feigned a look of confusion.

"Go for what?"

Eric looked at the young man, and chuckled. That man had been seeming like a young child everyday, so naïve. Hell he even looked younger.

"You know what I'm talking about wombat boy, I know you have the hots for Dr. Cameron," Foreman teased.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about," Chase was beginning to blush.

" Come off it Chase, you like Cameron, and _she likes you,_"

Oops.

"_What_? How do you know?"

There was no point in taking it back; the damage was done now.

"Have you seen the way she looks at you and acts around you," he said in a desperate attempt to save Allison's privacy.

"I never really took notice, I was busy worrying that I was being to obvious," he replied.

Eric grinned.

"HA! So you admit it! You have a thing for Cameron!"

Chase blushed and nodded, slowly.

"Well then ask her out for god's sake! She'll say yes!"

"Eric, I have a headache, can you go away?"

_**There you go pplz! I'm nearly there! It's a short story I know but I have a few more stories in mind so keep reading, and plz review. Tune in soon 4 chap 5.**_


	5. Intracranial Hematoma

**_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HOUSE OR ANY OTHER CHARACTER, SO DON'T SUE ME, BUT I WISH I OWNED CHASE…_**

_**A/N: ANOTHER DAY, ANOTHER CHAPTER, ENJOY!**_

_**SUMMARY: HOUSE AND HIS DIAGNOSTIC TEAM ARE WELL KNOWN, AND ARE GOOD AT THEIR JOBS. WHAT HAPPENS WHEN ONE OF THE TEAM BECOMES THE VICTIM?**_

* * *

**BRAIN DEFECT.**

****

**CHAPTER FIVE: Intracranial Hematoma**

Allison was studying the sample when an idea came to her.

Maybe Chase was feeling a little left out. He may have been the victim, but he was still a good doctor, maybe he would be some help in the differential diagnosis.

She frowned when she came across an anomaly.

Allison collected the data and ran out of pathology, weaving in and out of crowds of patients and doctors.

"Excuse me…sorry," she muttered as she plowed through, eager to get to diagnostics so she could tell House and Foreman her idea.

Soon enough, she was barging the glass door open to the diagnostics room, where Greg, James and Eric sat, sipping on coffee and chatting about Cuddy's breasts.

Cameron rolled her eyes and cleared her throat.

Dr. House looked up from his conversation and smiled.

"Ah Allison, you decide to join us, are you over your little pms seizure you had this morning?"

"Shut up House," she said impatiently. "I've found an anomaly," She handed the results over to the head of diagnostic medicine, who looked at it and handed it to Wilson, who took a quick squiz before handing it to the neurologist.

"Another thing to, maybe we should include Robert in this, he's a good doctor, he could help," she suggested.

House looked up, giving her a cross-eyed stare.

"Mmmm first name basis with Mr. Chase. That's never good. I think there's a romance blossoming in our midst," House said jokingly.

_God she hated it when that bastard was right._

"Grow up House," She said, moving toward Eric, who was still pouring over the results, frowning slightly.

"Well I'll be damned!" the black man muttered, handing the results back to House who had a closer look.

He too frowned.

"Your right homey gee, our little wombat has an intracranial hematoma," he said.

"Huh?" Wilson said, snatching the paper off the Nephrologist.

"For all you non Neurologist people in da house, those two big words I just said mean 'aneurysm'" House said, directing the information to Wilson.

Allison took a deep breath.

Aneurysm's are bad, but they can usually be treated. She was just concerned about the pain her friend must be going through.

House limped over to collect the images from the previous MRI and scrutinized them carefully.

"Its extensive, he may need a craniotomy. And again for all you non neuro's, that's Spanish for 'cracking Chase's skull open like an egg and sucking the crap out with a vacuum cleaner,'"

Allison glared at him and was about to speak, when House raised a hand to stop her.

"Don't speak my pretty. I want you to go and tell our in house Aussie that he has an Aneurysm, and he needs a craniotomy."

"Why me?" she asked.

"Because I'm a mean, cruel bastard and I said so. Besides, it'll probably be better coming from you, seeing as you're so _nice. _Now go, before I catch it,"

Allison opened the door and made her way to the ICU, where Robert was sleeping.

"Rob?" she said, coming through the door, tears already forming in her eyes.

He woke up suddenly and looked around confused for a moment.

"Oh, hi Allison, what's up?" he asked, propping himself comfortably on the pillows behind him.

"Umm, I just got the results back. That with previous readings and Images from the MRI, we have diagnosed your symptoms,"

Chase put a hand up. "Cut the crap Allison, just tell me what I have,"

She took a deep breath.

"You have an intracranial Hematoma and it's pretty extensive. Where going to have to do a craniotomy to remove the blood,"

Robert looked up at Allison, who now had tears in her eyes.

"Its okay, please don't cry," he whispered cupping her chin in his hand.

He leant up and planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

"It'll be okay, trust me,"

* * *

_**Hey there, sorry for the shortness and the lateness. I kinda have writers block. Review please!**_

**_Cheerz!_**


End file.
